Benzoxazines represent a relatively new class of high temperature and high performance thermoset polymers. Traditional shortcomings include the need for applying high temperatures during formation of such polymers, and the formation of polymers that are highly crosslinked and brittle. Methods and compositions to reduce the polymerization temperature have been developed, but the need continues for additional methods and compositions.